dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jellybug
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Unlimited Supplies page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zoev (Talk) 10:16, February 2, 2010 Lyrium Potions for Profit Alright I just glanced through it and it looks great, i'll have a real look at it tmr though, i gotta head to bed right now. Nice work there! Re: Arcane Warrior Np, I just had to give back to the wiki after all the help it was with my run throughs. I noticed how little info was about the different play styles/roles and gearing of the Arcane Warrior, so from all my research and findings, I thought it was a nice way to help out :) 04:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re; Need Help Hi, I saw your message to Zoev and thought I would offer some answers as I was hanging about. If I understand correctly Tierrie is refering to . You would use this on a page like Potent Lyrium Potion, writing something like : :Crafting lyrium potions is a good way to make money. *There's no rush about changing a page name. I would probably go with something like "Money Making Guide" that way we can include other ideas about how to make money. *If a page already exists and you want to create a redirect, just blank the page and add **#REDIRECT Name of page you want to redirect to *If the page doesn't exist you can just start a new one and add the same code. *If you want to rename a page you can move it. You do this by selecting the move button up the top of the page (near edit and history) and follow the steps from there. Hope that helps . 07:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Loleil has covered it! If anything is still unclear, then please do get in contact with one of us. 07:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so much for the work you're putting in on this. It's really going to make things tidier. I've copied what you put on Loleil's page to Forum:Gold farming, Money, Currency, etc, where I'm hoping we can centralize a discussion that's getting even more distributed than the money info itself! I've popeed my comments about the page name there too. On the subject of the main template, you've nailed down its purpose. For an example of it in action, you can see a page I'm in the process of tidying at Elves#Elven Language. The normal use would be like that, with the template on one line, then a paragraph with a brief summary of the article underneath. Just how brief that summary is will depend on context, but I think a slight rewrite of the text you already have (eg "Crafting Potent Lyrium Potions is the only legitimate method of infinitely increasing the amount of money available in this otherwise very tight-fisted game.") would be plenty in this particular instance. Hope that helps! 12:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I've now popped links to the forum on the talk pages of at least some of the articles involved. I've also read your explanation to Tierrie of why you think this exploit needs its own page. I confess I'm not completely convinced. Whilst the way you've written the article is very friendly and chatty, I think if it were stripped down to the bare facts in true encyclopaedia style, it probably wouldn't amount to more info than would fit neatly into a section on a page with a broader topic. But, as I say on the forum page, I don't have hugely strong feelings about this and will go with whatever the majority of the contributors to that forum decide. 13:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Congratulations on your first redirects! I don't want to discuss the pages needed too much outside the forum - I know it was my fault for starting it in my comment above! - but I will say that I quite agree with you that it's worth highlighting the potential for profit for weaker-than-potent lyrium potions for DNs. I didn't mean that any actual information should be removed from your article, just that I think it could be written in such a way as to include the same information but be much more compact. Which is a very cheeky thing for me to say, given what a windbag I can be! But we'll see what other people on the forum think - please do post an expansion/clarification of your proposal there if you think it would help. 13:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC)